The adventures of Nellie Smith
by Miss Wipplesnit
Summary: Dear reader, I implore you to read this story. Sure, the adventures of a young maid in the town of Sarushton may not sound interesting, and it is true that Nellie led a pretty normal life...up until she bought the game. Then, everything changed, as she was sucked into the mess this game brought upon her. Be careful with Sugar Rush - those candy coated races could ruin your life.
1. Dear Reader

**Two new stories in one day! Yay! This story features Nellie Smith (obviously) who is not my OC – all credit to her goes to jubileena!**

The adventures of Nellie Smith

Prologue

As you read this, dear reader, Nellie Smith is in great danger. She may not even make it to the end of this sentence.

Okay, she's alright for now. Let's continue.

I should probably backtrack a little. You see, Nellie is a girl, who works as a maid in the house of Lady Bury, the second richest and most influential person in the town. She lost her parents when she was four, and she's always been very grateful to Lady Bury for taking her on. She works in the Manor House, where Lady Bury and her daughter, Tiffany, reside, goes to school during the rest of the day and sleeps in the servants quarters - along with the other servants: the triplets, Cookie, the boys, and Miss Malark. And up until she bought the game, she lived a perfectly normal life.

But fortunately for us, she did buy the game. Which means I can now tell you this story.

Let us go back to when it all began, about three months ago...

 **Yes, I know it's short, but I'll update again soon! Promise! Thanks to jubileena for lending me Nellie!**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodnight!**


	2. Meet Nellie Smith

Chapter one - Meet Nellie Smith

 **Thanks to TheDisneyFan365 for reviewing! Hope others are also reading this!**

September 2nd

Nellie ran into her class, stopping only briefly to say goodbye to the triplets. This was it, her final year in primary school!

You see dear reader, they have a strange system for schooling in their town. You stay in primary school until the age of thirteen, then move to secondary school the next year, to stay until you are eighteen. Sarushton had always been a bit of a strange town though.

Anyway, back to Nellie.

Oh wait! I forgot to describe Nellie! My apologies, dear reader.

Nellie is a reasonably tall girl, with long caramel coloured hair that she ties back into a ponytail on top of her head. She has light skin, with freckles, and hazel eyes, and wears a reasonably tattered grey dress and worn out black shoes. She usually has a smile on her face, and always does her best to make others happy.

Okay, back to the story.

She skipped merrily towards the three desks near the back of the class, where two of her three best friends were waiting for her.

Fatima was a girl of middling height, with pale skin that was dotted with freckles, shoulder length chestnut brown hair and warm brown eyes. She wore a clean, neat pink dress, and simple white shoes. Katie was slightly shorter, and had fair, slightly rosier skin, very long brown hair with white highlights, and almost fierce looking brown eyes. She usually wore a pair of brown shorts, a white shirt, and dark brown boots. Today, her long waves were pulled back into a plait that wound its way down her back.

"Nell!" Shouted Fatima, running up to greet her friend. She pulled the other girl into a bear hug, and by the time Nellie could escape, Katie was hugging her.

"We haven't seen you all summer! How hard does Lady Bury make you work?" Asked the girl, finally letting go of her friend. Nellie waved it off. "I've just been really busy, not overworked or anything like that." Her friends gave her disbelieving looks, so to direct the attention elsewhere she asked, "Where's Candice?"

Now, dear reader, let me just take a moment to tell you what Candice looked like last time our Nellie saw her. She was a slightly ditzy, short girl, with bouncy curls of brown hair and a timid expression. Her usual attire was a clean white pinafore dress and a brown cardigan.

The Candice that walked through the door looked nothing like that.

She was cheery and bright, a grin upon her face, and her outfit had changed completely - she now had a pink jacket and miniskirt, with a dark brown shirt that matched her dark brown stockings, black boots and a little brown beret. But the most prominent difference was her hair.

She had dyed it a bright vibrant green, and it was beautifully straightened, pulled back into short little pigtails that ended near her shoulders. The other three could hardly believe that this was their friend, but as she plonked down into the seats next to them, they easily recognised her forest green eyes and rosy cheeks.

"Candice! What happened to you?" Asked Katie, a shocked grin on her face. "I went to stay with my cousins is what happened!" Laughed the other girl.

Candice had two cousins who lived up north, named Arabella and Elysia. They were both about two years older than her, and Candice looked up to them greatly. We've all got those few relatives, dear reader, who seem to have all the answers to your social or fashion problems - these were Candice's.

"We went out shopping, and they helped me pick out new clothes, and then we decided that with my eyes being this colour it would look great if I dyed my hair! Then Bella gave me her old straighteners, and Sia gave me her old jacket 'cause it was too small! Ain't it great?" Said the girl excitedly, tugging at one of her pigtails. Fatima pouted, saying "I wish I had cousins like yours Candice! In fact, I wish I had cousins, full stop!" They all giggled, and then the bell rang.

Now dear reader, I will not bore you with all the details on exactly how Nellie's school day went. However, there is one important event that I would like to highlight before we move on.

It was just after they'd eaten lunch, and the girls were entering the courtyard behind the school. It was a very big space, but it wasn't a typical playground, for their school used to be an old Victorian household. The courtyard floor was cobblestones, and in the middle there was a wide basin which was once part of an old fountain, but now ran dry. However, with the vines twisting up the walls and the quiet air, away from the main hustle of the town, it always felt like a step back in time.

They sat on the edge of the basin, and started a game of cards. A gust of wind, however, blew them away.

Away to the feet of the girl.

The girl called Julie.

The bully called Julie.

She sneered at Candice as the girl ran forwards to pick them up and stepped on the cards, nearly stomping on the other girl's fingers. "Well, looks like moss brain finally got the hair to match!" She laughed cruelly, pulling Candice's beret off her head.

"G-Give that back!"

"G-g-g-give that back!" Mimicked Julie. "God, what a nervous wreck." She said, pushing the beret back into Candice's chest so she fell back from the impact.

She's awful, isn't she? I hope you're not like that, dear reader.

"Hey! Leave Candice alone!" Shouted Katie, running up to help her friend, Fatima and Nellie dithering behind her. Julie snorted. "Why should I take orders from someone who can't even read?"

Onlookers gasped at the low blow. It was true that poor Katie had dyslexia, but to point it out so cruelly? That was just evil.

Katie began to turn red. She pulled Candice to the side and behind her, and then marched towards Julie, who held her ground. The smaller girl glared at the bully, but Julie simply laughed. "Oh save whatever you're going to say - you don't scare me, midget."

Katie, if possible, got even redder, and was preparing to shout at the girl when a voice cut through them both. The voice belonged to a middling height girl, with auburn hair in two pigtails, and a red skirt and white t-shirt with a red peace sign making up her attire. She had rosy skin and warm brown eyes, but the expression which glimmered in them now was anything but warm.

"Julie! You stop bullying them, this instant!" Shouted Julietta, running up to her sister. Although Julietta looked very unthreatening, she was the only one who could convince her bullying sister to lay off people.

Or rather, their youngest sister was.

"Do you want to set such a bad example to Ella?" She hissed. Julie bit back an angry retort, looking towards the nursery building that housed her baby sister. "No." She muttered.

Oh my! Apologies, dear reader, but I have once again forgotten to describe someone. Do forgive me... Julie is slightly taller than her sister, with a slightly darker skin tone and a much darker mood. One of her auburn pigtails is shorter than the other, because as an act of rebellion against her mother, she'd cut them choppily herself. Instead of a peace t-shirt and a red skirt, like Julietta, she wears a dark black dress, which was ripped in several places from the amount of fights she got into. She usually sports her trademark sneer, excepting when she's with her youngest sister - she didn't smile, but she scowled a little less.

In fact, Ella was probably the only thing Julie cared about. So, Julietta always used her as her trump card - what kind of example are you setting for Ella?

Anyway, back to the storyline dear reader.

"I'm so sorry about that! I don't know what I'm going to do with her!" Gushed Julietta, once her sister had stalked off once more.

"Don't worry 'bout it 'Letta," said Candice, brushing away her concern. "I'm pretty much used to it by now." Julietta frowned, biting her lip, but before she could argue with the green haired girl she caught sight of Julie arguing with someone else and ran off with a sigh.

Let's skip the boringness that is fourth period geography and zoom straight to Nellie's walk back home, just two hours later.

She met the triplets outside the front gate. Usually, they'd walk with the boys as well, but they were at basketball training, so they left without them. Nellie pitied the boys, simply because they'd have to walk home, just the two of them, in the dark.

The triplets, however, refused to wait. Minnie and Tilly, the more boisterous of the two, ran ahead, whilst Stitch, the youngest and shyest, stayed back with Nellie.

The triplets were three years younger than Nellie, and worked as more miscellaneous servants - they'd share out the responsibility for the washing, sewing, and serving among them. They all had the same short coffee-brown hair with a floppy side fringe and chubby cheeks, they all shared their brown eyes, and they all wore little white dresses with cardigans and trainers of their favourite colour, but each triplet was slightly different.

Minnie was the oldest, by a few minutes, and the most energetic of the three. She usually did the serving, but also loved doing the more heavy labour work, like cutting the firewood. She is of a middling height, with a stocky structure, and usually sports a broad grin on her face. Her favourite colour is an apple green, and so most of her clothes are that colour.

Tilly is usually referred to as Turvie, her nickname, coming from the phrase topsy turvy - because that's what she was. She had complete butter fingers, and could never be trusted with the serving or the sewing. She sports a very similar outfit to her sister, except her favourite colour is gold, so her outfit is - you guessed it, gold. She's usually smiling, unless you catch her on one of her bad days. Then, you should watch your back.

Stitch is the youngest and is a lot quieter than her two sisters. Not many people actually know her real name - not even I - for her sisters and everyone else in the household simply referred to her as Stitch. This was because of her excellent needle work, and how she could sit for hours just sewing. Unsurprisingly, she got most of the sewing to do. She also did a fair bit of the serving - leaving Minnie time to go and chop wood so she could vent her energy - because she was quiet and had a steady hand. She was usually the one asked to serve at the tea parties Lady Bury was so fond of holding. Her favourite colour was teal, so her clothes are of that colour. She's always very quiet, but she usually has a small smile.

"I'll miss you next year, you know." Said Stitch suddenly, looking up at Nellie. "I mean with these two running off," she gestured to her twins, "I'll have no one to talk to." Nellie laughed. "Oh, you know that's not true- Tilly! Minnie! Out of the road now!" She shouted, smile dropping as a car came screeching round the corner. The two girls up ahead simply laughed and ran out with ease, not in the least worried. Nellie shook her head ruefully. What was she going to do with them?

They reached the town centre, which was on their way through to the enormous manor Lady Bury owned. They stuck closer together here, not wanting to lose on another, for it was very busy around this time and there were far more cars in the roads. They were just reaching the outskirts of the town when a brightly coloured poster caught Nellie's eye.

Brand new game!  
Race through all the sweet stages!  
Comes with console!  
Sugar rush!

Nellie gawked at the words. She had always loved racing games, and now this poster was offering her one, with a console, and for only £25 no less! She had to get it. She just had to.

As they made their way westwards, out into the countryside, chasing the fleeting sunlight, Nellie came up with a plan. She knew she had some money left in the bank. She knew it. So, with permission from Lady Bury of course, she would go to the bank, withdraw the requisite amount, and buy her game!

If only she knew the trouble it would cause her. 

**Well, hope you liked it!**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodnight!**


	3. Meet Nellie Sherbet

Chapter two - Meet Nellie Sherbet

 **Next chapter! A bit later than expected, but oh well.**

 **jubileena – she is, isn't she? I bet you can guess who she is!**

 **TheDisneyFan365 – Thanks! You got most of them right, but Nellie, Fatima, and Katie are actually jubileena's OCs. We'll see Taffyta and Vanellope soon though!**

 **I'm Reader-Anon – but the fun is all in the guessing! Just kidding… TheDisneyFan365 has already made a pretty good guess, but we'll find out more as the story develops.**

 **And without further ado, read on!**

Nellie rushed home with her game the following day, hurrying the triplets home. Then, she rushed through her work for the afternoon - clean the bedrooms, clean the parlour, lay the table, and help Tiffany with her homework. Nellie, as a hardworking and older student, could always help the Lady's daughter, who was in the same year as the triplets, with her homework. When she'd finally finished her supper, it was just past seven.

Now, dear reader, let me explain to you the building in which our heroine resides. It was a long, narrow one at the bottom of the grounds, one the edge of the forest that marked the boundaries of Lady Bury's property. There were four bedrooms and one bathroom, plus a main living area. The smallest room was near the entrance, not much bigger than a broom closet, but big enough for a bed and a cupboard. This was Cookie's room.

Cookie was a little old man, who was extremely friendly and kindly, with a big bushy white beard. Nellie cared greatly for him, as he had practically raised her. He wore a blue shirt and black trousers, with a white apron over the top, and a red flat cap. He was the house cook, and made all the meals not only for the Lady and Tiffany but also for the servants. Of course he couldn't do it all alone, which leads me to Miss Malark.

Miss Malark was Lady Bury's lady's maid and the assistant cook - she also was the head of the servants, who kept all the others in check. Her bedroom was the second smallest one, but with a little more room for a small dressing table. She usually wore a green dress, with a crisp white apron over that. Her hair was a dark shade of blonde, pulled back into a bun. She was a lovely little woman, with the same chubby cheeks of the triplets and the same bright eyes of her son, Swizz.

Swizz was the oldest of the boys, at nine years of age, the same as his cousins, the triplets.

Yes, dear reader, you read correctly. Cousins. You see, about six years ago, when the triplets were still only tiny, they had suffered the loss of their parents at the hands of a drunk driver. They came to live with their aunt, who was already working for Lady Bury, and their cousins, the boys.

Swizz was their blood-related cousin. You could see it by his face (we've all got that one characteristic the family shares, dear reader) as he had the same chubby cheeks and the same brown hair framing them. It fell in waves to his neck, but at the top is was stuffed under a blue beanie. He also wore blue jeans, and a green t-shirt, but enjoyed walking around barefoot. He was a fun-loving charming boy, and amazingly smart - so smart, in fact, that he had skipped a whole grade, which annoyed Minnie to no end. His real name was Stewart, but he hated it, and refused to answer to anything but Swizz, for some unknown reason.

Their other cousin was not blood-related. Floyd had been adopted as a baby, but had grown up as one of the family. It was clear from first glance, however, that he wasn't of the same descent - he had a slightly thinner face, with lighter brown eyes and jet black hair with a side swept fringe that fell in front of his eyes. He was a happy, laughing boy, always in the mood for a joke or a prank. He was only four months younger than the others, but it meant he was in the year below them in school. He usually wore a pair of dark brown jeans, a white t-shirt with a candy corn pattern, orange trainers, and an orange and green baseball cap.

The second largest bedroom belonged to the boys, and it was furnished with a bunk bed, a chest of drawers for their clothes, and a toy chest. Finally, we get to the largest bedroom, which the triplets and Nellie shared. It had a bunk bed as well, but a special one, as this one had a double bed on the bottom and a single bed on the top. Unsurprisingly, Nellie slept in the top whilst the triplets lay head to toe in the bottom one. They kept their belongings in the chest of drawers under the window, but Nellie's were in some built in drawers in the wall next to her bed.

Their room was at the end of the building, and their window out looked the manor and the wide grounds that surrounded it. The other windows in the other bedrooms were on the opposite wall, with a view of the forest.

I do apologise, dear reader, for that long and detailed explanation when you are obviously so anxious to continue with the story, but it was necessary you understand the other people involved in this mess.

Now, where was I?

Ah yes. Nellie rushed into the living area, proceeding directly to the television that faced the door. She plugged in her new console, and inserted the game as quickly as possible, dying to get started. At the moment, she was alone in the building, all the others still having work to finish.

"S-U-G-A-R, jump into your racing kart! Say sugar rush! Sugar rush!" Played the theme music as the logo appeared on screen, with an opening video of candy kids racing in candy karts in the background. Nellie grinned, and clicked on the 'get started!' button.

Two options popped up.

'Racing mode!'

Or...

'Story mode!'

After a brief hesitation, Nellie clicked on the second one. A screen popped up, informing her that she could make her own avatar.

She gave it a similar hairstyle, pulled back into a high ponytail, hazel eyes, pale skin and freckles. Then, she moved onto clothing, where she was offered the options of different themes of outfits. She tried bubble gum, but it looked too strange, and soda, but the hat didn't look right with her hair. Eventually she settled on sherbet, giving her avatar a nice brown sugar coloured dress, white jacket with brown accents, brown boots, and white tights with white leg warmers patterned with brown.

Finally, she named her character, going for a lovely simple "Nellie Sherbet".

Then, she clicked play.

Nellie Sherbet opened her eyes, finding herself on the bridge to the castle. She could taste the sugar in the air, smell the sweets on the breeze, and see the candy all around her. Then behind her, she heard a puffing noise.

Another girl ran up to her. She had dark green hair pulled into two pigtails, a pink jacket and miniskirt, with a dark brown shirt that matched her dark brown stockings, black boots and cupcake top hat, complete with candle.

Nellie Smith nearly dropped her controller. The character was the spitting image of Candice!

"Hey there! I'm Candlehead. Ya must be the new racer, right?" Candlehead asked Nellie Sherbet.

A list of options popped up on screen. Nellie Smith was nearly too surprised to react. The girl on screen not only looked, but also spoke just like Candice! She pressed on her controller, still frowning at the screen.

"That's me! Nellie Sherbet, at your service!" Replied Nellie Sherbet. "Cool!" Said Candlehead. "Ok, come with me, I've got to take ya to see the princess!"

They ran up the bridge towards the castle. A notification popped up on Nellie Smith's screen.

Save game so far?

She clicked yes, and was about to continue playing when she heard the others coming. Not wanting them to see how shaken she was, she turned to console and the television off, and went into her room on the pretence of an upset stomach.

All night, she tossed and turned, one thought dominating her brain.

What was Candice doing inside her game?

 **Well, hoped you liked it!**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


	4. Meet Vivian Penelope Von Schvart

Chapter three - meet Vivian Penelope Von Schvart

 **Thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing! I'd just like to clear up a little confusion – Nellie, Katie and Fatima are all jubileena's OCs, and "Julie" is TheDisneyFan365's OC.**

 **TheDisneyFan365: Thanks! And we'll see, all in good time!**

 **Patriot157133: Thanks!**

 **W. R. Winters: They are, aren't they? And no, I don't plan on putting in anymore OCs – I may change my mind later though!**

 **I'm Reader-Anon: Thanks! As for the game type – it worked better with the plot. And yeah, feel free to use some, just please PM me first!**

Nellie tried desperately to get back to the game over the next few days, but with the amount of homework and the regular cleaning she had to do, she had no chance. Finally, Saturday rolled around, and she was going to play the game in the afternoon when Lady Bury approached her.

Isn't it always annoying when you work out a plan and someone comes along and ruins it?

"Nellie! There you are!" She said, running up to the girl. She was a stocky woman with ruddy cheeks and a rosy complexion. Her hair was short, and platinum blonde like her daughter's, but wavy. She was a little pudgy thanks to the amount of tea parties she loved to hold, but still managed to squeeze into her dresses, which were all different shades of pink, cream and lilac. Luckily for her servants, she was quite a jovial, friendly woman, even if she did care a lot about her social status.

"Good good, I'm so glad I found you. I need you to serve for me this afternoon. I've arranged a tea party with Madam Von Schvart and her daughter!" Nellie could practically see her puffing up with pride.

You remember, dear reader, when I told you that Lady Bury was the second richest and second most influential person in the town? Well the very richest and most influential is the prestigious Madam Von Schvart and her family.

Madam Von Schvart could not differ more from Nellie's mistress - she was tall and willowy, with long black hair that curled down her back to her waist. She often sported dresses of darker colours, such as navy, forest green and chocolate brown, and though she was usually enjoying herself, she was not as expressive as Lady Bury. Her daughter was the spitting image of her, but could not be more different in terms of personality.

"I can't have Minnie or Tilly stilling something and messing things up, nor can I trust the boys, Miss Malark and Cookie will be in the kitchen of course, and dear Stitch has taken on a bad cold," Stitch, dear reader, was definitely Lady Bury's favourite servant, as she was as good as gold and as quiet as a mouse, "So I can only rely on you, dear! I can trust you." She said affectionately, patting Nellie's head even though the tall girl was nearly at her height.

"Of course Lady Bury." Said Nellie with a quick curtesy. "I shall go fetch my serving dress."

Half an hour later, Madam Von Schvart and her daughter arrived to Lady Bury and Tiffany dressed up to their very best, an ample tea waiting to be served, and our serving girl in the corner, crisp grey dress on and a white apron.

"Ah my dear Sara, so good to see you again." Said Madam Von Schvart upon entering in her heavy German accent, as she and Lady Bury kissed each other on the cheek. Then, in a more brittle tone, she said: "Say hello, Vivian."

Vivian Penelope Von Schvart sulked through the front door, black hair pulled up into a tight ponytail, minty green dress seemingly irritating her as she tugged at the collar. "Good afternoon." She said, looking up at her hosts, with not the trace of a foreign accent. "Hey Vanellope." Answered Tiffany, with a brief wave.

"Vanellope?" Nellie heard Madam Von Schvart ask, a sharp edge to her voice. "It's a nickname, mum. You know, mixing Vivian and Penelope?" Replied Vivian, looking fed up.

They moved through to the parlour, but it was clear from the very start that only the mothers were enjoying this. The two girls spoke together in low voice, occasionally shooting annoyed glances at their mothers, and sending conspiratorial smirks to one another. Meanwhile, Nellie served to the best of her ability, trying her very hardest not to make a sound or drop anything.

Suddenly, Vivian sat up straight and turned to her mother, with a slight wink to Tiffany that went unnoticed by all except Nellie. Then, she exclaimed "Oh mother, I feel a little faint all of a sudden. Could I be shown to the bathroom, please?" She asked her host, who motioned immediately for Nellie to do so.

When they were out of the parlour and halfway down the hall, Vivian gave a dramatic sigh of relief. "God, that was boring. I hate these things so much."

Nellie smiled sympathetically. "So are you and Tiffany friends?" She asked. Tiffany went to the posher school of the town, so Nellie was not very knowledgeable about her friends and social life. "Yeah, me, her and Carmalina usually hang out." Answered the girl next to her. Nellie knew Carmalina - she had frequently visited the house. She was an Italian girl, but she had been raised in this town. She and Tiffany shared many interests and hobbies.

"Now, let me ask you something - do you want this to end as much as me and Tiff do?" Asked Vivian. Nellie nodded grudgingly. "Thought so. After all, serving doesn't seem very fun. So here's what we do..."

Now dear reader, let me clarify a point. Nellie would never lie unless it was absolutely necessary - or, as it was in this case, it benefited the entire party. So please do not hold her actions against her from what she does next.

She opened the door, and said, in her most believable voice: "I'm afraid that Miss Von Schvart feels quite dizzy - she thinks it may be from the journey. I have left her in the sitting room, for she cannot walk very far."

The reaction that ensued was exactly as planned. Lady Bury, not wishing to appear inconsiderate, immediately suggested they should cut the tea short. Madam Von Schvart, worrying about her daughter, also suggested the same thing. And Tiffany, wishing to end the tea as soon as possible, sat still and did not interrupt.

After the Von Schvarts had left, with promises that they would have to do this again (Nellie severely hoped Stitch would be well enough to serve), Nellie proceeded directly to the servants quarters, and turned on the television. Finally, she could get back to the game.

 **Well, feel free to tell me what you think!**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodnight!**


	5. Meet Vanellope Von Schweetz

Chapter four - meet Vanellope Von Schweetz

 **Hi! Sorry for not updating and everything! Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **jubileena: She is indeed! And thank you!**

Nellie tore off her apron and ran to the long building at the end of the garden. Inside, she grabbed her controller and jabbed the TV power button, waiting impatiently for the screen to load.

The logo came up, those little sugar cubes. She selected story mode, then resumed her last story.

Nellie Sherbet opened her eyes. She felt like she'd been asleep for days. She became aware of Candlehead grinning at her. "Here we are, the palace!" She said, waving towards the grand doors. Nellie Sherbet thought back. Ah yes… the last thing she remembered she'd run to the palace with Candlehead, and then she'd closed her eyes.

Nellie Smith watched as her screen changed to a view of the castle. That Candice doppelganger still freaked her out (wouldn't it freak anyone out, dear reader?) but she'd just decided to ignore it.

"Well, do ya want to meet the princess or what? C'mon!" Said Candlehead, grabbing Nellie Sherbet's hand and pulling her through the sugary doors of the palace.

"Oh no!" Said both girls in terror as they looked at the scene before them. An army of little evil looking vegetables had broken into the castle, and were swinging from the lights, ripping down the tapestries and jumping on the sofas.

They turned to face the two girls at the noise, their little mouths opening to reveal pointed fangs as they grinned easily. "Oh dear…" Said Candlehead, slowly backing behind Nellie Sherbet. Suddenly, they heard a scream from the other room. "The princess! We've got to help her!" Shouted Candlehead, still hidden. "Um… you go first!"

On Nellie Smith's screen, an instruction came up.

"The vegetables are going to take over the palace! To stop them, you'll have to fight your way in! Use the arrow pad to move!"

She pressed on the right key, and moved forwards a few steps.

"Well done! Hit the red button to jump! Squash enemies for a golden coin!"

She jumped on top of a little piece of broccoli, which disappeared with a flash and left in its place a golden coin. In the corner of the screen, a coin counter number changed to one.

"Sweet! Now try the green button to kick!"

Nellie Smith moved her avatar forwards, and whacked the green button.

Nellie Sherbet spun in mid-air and kicked a carrot with wings. It fell to the floor and turned into a coin. She felt so exhilarated – it was the best feeling in the world! She ran on, kicking and jumping on enemies until suddenly, she thought of something.

I bet you can guess, dear reader.

On Nellie Smith's screen, a final notification appeared.

"Cool! You'll learn new moves along the journey. To use your special move, hit the blue button. But you can only use it every so often, as you have to let it recharge! Now go find the princess!"

With a grin, she hit the blue button.

Nellie Sherbet knelt on the floor briefly, crossing her arms over her chest, before jumping into the air with a defiant yell as she flung her arms out. A blast of sherbet powder flew from her, wiping out all the vegetables within a short distance. She landed with a cry of delight, and ran forwards, attacking all the enemies, Candlehead running after her.

Swizz, Minnie, Tilly and Floyd were just returning to the servants' quarters when they heard yells coming from the inside. They froze, Swizz with his hand on the handle, and tilted their heads to listen.

"HA! Take that, broccoli! Die potato die!"

"What the- is that Nellie?" Swizz asked, turning to the others. "What could she be doing?"

"I dunno, but it involves killing vegetables, s I want to find out!" Shouted Floyd happily as he pushed open the door and ran inside.

"Nellie! What are you doing?" He asked, jumping over the back of the sofa to sit next to her, the others hot on his heels.

"I'm playing – HA! – my new game – Take that!" She replied, her eyes focused on the game.

"Cool! Can we play?" Asked Tilly, attempting to jump over the sofa like Floyd had, but getting her foot caught in the cushions and banging into the boy.

"Maybe later Turvie… I'm in the middle of level right now." Said Nellie, not taking her eyes off the screen for a second.

"Aw… I guess we'll just watch then." Said Swizz, pouting, as he sat on the rug in front of the tellie, Minnie landing next to him.

Nellie Smith played on through the level, dying a few times, but she brushed it off and kept going.

Nellie Sherbet gasped as another carrot touched her, feeling the loss of health as her movement became more painful and her breathing more shallow. If one of those measly vegetables even brushed past her whilst she wasn't fighting them, it would knock off some of her health. Last time was the fifth time she'd found herself back at the start of this enormous corridor. She gritted her teeth and used her special move again. This time, she could see the doors to the main hall. She _would_ get there.

Nellie Smith pulled her avatar to a stop in front of the main gates. She had no idea that this game was going to be that hard.

She didn't know, dear reader, how much stranger and more threatening it was yet to become.

She pressed on the right arrow key, and her avatar touched the doors. They swung open, and Candlehead ran up to join her as they walked through.

The screen cut to a scene of distress. The person who Nellie Smith presumed was the princess – because of her pink fluffy dress and tiara - was in the paws of a giant gingerbread man who was carrying her away. The next shot was a close up of the princess.

"CANDLEHEAD! HELP!"

Then it cut to a scene of the giant walking off.

"Huh. That girl looked kind of like the girl who came to tea this afternoon. You think so, Nellie?" Said Minnie. Nellie sat, frozen. She didn't look kind of like her – here was yet another doppelganger, hidden away in the game, waiting for Nellie to discover.

Nellie Sherbet turned to Candlehead. "Was that your princess?"

"Yes!" Cried Candlehead, looking nervous. "Oh no! What are we going to do? We need Princess Vanellope!"

Nellie Smith nearly choked. Vanellope?

(In case you did not remember, dear reader, Vanellope was the name that dear Miss Von Schvart liked to call herself amongst her friends. If you need a memory refresh, turn to the last chapter, chapter three, labelled 'Meet Vivian Penelope Von Schvart'.)

Candlehead's face lit up suddenly. "I've got it! We'll go ask Swizzle! He always knows what to do! Unless those Mint sisters are bothering him again."

Swizz laughed. "Ha! Bothered by the Minnie sisters! Hey Minnie, you're in this game!" Minnie punched his arm. "She said _Mint_ sisters, ya dolt!"

"Um…I think you guys should be getting on with your homework." Said Nellie in a hoarse voice. "As a matter of fact, I have homework as well. So go on, skidaddle!" She shooed them away, turning to save the screen before running outside, desperate for some fresh air.

Why was Miss Von Schvart in her game? And further more, why was her name Vanellope?

She tried to console herself. Maybe Miss Von Schvart had the game as well, and had picked up the nickname as a result of her striking similarity in appearance. It was probably all just a coincidence.

But the more she tried to convince herself, the more and more she doubted.

 **Btw, I probably won't be updating this one until I have finished Sugar Rush Circus, as I want to enter it into a contest – but it has to be finished. So I will try to get back as soon as possible!**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


	6. Meet Swizzle Malarkey

Chapter Five - Meet Swizzle Malarkey

 **Hi everyone!**

 **Sorry for not updating this in ages, but I can assure you, The Adventures Of Nellie Smith is my top priority now! Hopefully updates shouldn't be as thinly spread as they have been over the last few months.**

 **jubileena: Well, hopefully it'll keep getting interesting! And you're right, no good has come so far in getting this game.**

 **Patriot157133: I'll try to update sooner in future, I swear! And thank you.**

The next day, Nellie managed to get some more time on her game. This time, it was only the three girls beside her, the boys having gone to town with their mother to help with the shopping. She powered on the game, and it cut to its usual display of the sugary town, with the options in front.

But she hadn't time to press on the 'story mode' button before Stitch laughed in delight, pointing to the screen. "Hey look! It's called Sugar Rush Town! That sounds so much like Sarushton!"

Nellie's eyes widened. Stitch was right. And as she looked closer at the little town, she could see that it had a very similar structure to their own, but all made out of biscuits and cake. She would have stared for ages if Minnie hadn't started whining – but you know little ones, dear reader, always impatient.

"Start playing!"

Nellie clicked on the button and opened the game.

Nellie Sherbet opened her eyes with a gasp. Every now and then, when she blinked, she felt like she fell asleep for hours.

(We know why, don't we dear reader?)

She saw Candlehead looking at her fearfully – then she remembered why. "Who's Swizzle?" She felt compelled to ask. "Only the smartest racer around!" Candlehead said, leading Nellie Sherbet out of the castle. "He'll know who took Vanellope!"

The screen faded as the two girls walked off, then the image of a complex garage came back up, the girls standing in the middle, next to a lollipop kart.

"Swizzle! Ya here?" Candlehead shouted. Nellie Sherbet looked around in wonder at all the spare parts, marvelling at the kart itself, proudly gleaming in the afternoon light.

"Candlehead?" Came a boy's voice.

Another character walked onto the screen. All four girls' jaw dropped. The boy wore a blue jacket, striped blue trousers, a green top, and a blue and green beanie. His green hair fell in loose waves to his shoulders, and he had tanned skin with bright indigo eyes.

In other words, dear reader, he was the spitting image of their cousin, with a more vibrant hair colour.

"Whoa! That guy looks just like Swizz!" Tilly laughed delightedly. "Wait 'til he sees it!"

Nellie Smith didn't reply, bringing her finger down on the button, her vision enraptured by the boy.

"Hey Swizzle! Whatcha up to?" Candlehead skipped forwards, staring at the kart, which Nellie Sherbet now noticed was open at the front, revealing its engine. "Those troublesome Mint sisters broke my engine!"

"Who are the Mint sisters?" Nellie Sherbet asked, curious, as Swizzle turned to look at her. "They're racers, like us, but they have to win every time! If they don't win, they get angry and steal & break stuff, along with harassing the winner." Swizzle moaned in reply.

"There are three of them," Candlehead continued, "Minty, Torvald, and Sticky. Minty's the boss." She said, counting her fingers as she said each name.

The girls on the outside of the screen were so intrigued in the storyline that they missed the connection, but I'm sure, dear reader, that you saw it, didn't you?

"Well I beat Minty in a race yesterday, so today they came and drove circles around me until my engine was choked with dust!" Swizzle complained, gesturing towards the spluttering kart. "Jeez, that's too bad Swizzle! Let's see if we can take a look!" Candlehead exclaimed.

A minigame popped up on Nellie Smith's screen. 'Get all the dust bunnies!" It said, with the controls written below. Nellie clicked play, and the screen jumped to a head-on shot of the engine, which had nine circular holes with covers as the main feature. The screen came up with a countdown, then the holes began to open and little bunnies would pop out for a few seconds at a time. Nellie Smith laughed in delight. It was just like whack-a-mole!

She had a go, then let the other three try it as well – Minnie shouting at the screen when she missed a bunny, Tillie laughing as she whacked and whacked, and Stitch screwing up her face in concentration, grumbling every time she missed. Eventually Nellie Smith got her hands back on the controller, pressing the back button and waiting for the game to continue.

Nellie Sherbet wiped her brow in exhaustion. Every time she thought those measly bunnies were gone, they'd pop up again, like someone was refilling them! She finally closed the bonnet, and it fired to life underneath her.

"All done!" She exclaimed. "Yes!" Swizzle shouted, jumping into his kart. "Now, what did you two need?" He asked, turning to face them. The girls opened their mouths to reply, but a voice cut over both of them.

"Not so fast!"

"Girls! Girls! Where are- Aha!" Miss Malark came bustling into the room, finding the four girls staring at the screen. That voice… it sounded very familiar.

"Come on now girls, I've got to help Lady Bury get ready for her dinner out, so you four need to help Cookie in the kitchen! Turn that off now Nellie dear, we've got to get a move on!" She smiled, pulling them to their feet and brushing off their scruffy clothes one by one. Nellie Smith obeyed, clicking save and turning off the console, to the moans of the triplets. They moved outside and went into the kitchen, where Miss Malark assigned them all things to do before leaving, answering Lady Bury's many calls on the little bell system that hung in the kitchen.

Nellie went to watch the pans on the hob, making sure nothing boiled over, whilst the triplets got to work mashing, peeling and slicing vegetables. The boys were already in the corner, mixing and pouring out the dough for dessert. Cookie gave Nellie a kindly smile as she came up to the oven, and asked, "What's bothering you Ellie?"

Cookie, dear reader, was the only person who ever called Nellie Ellie. Nellie wasn't sure why, but he had found that nickname and stuck to it like glue.

"Lots of strange things going on in my life at the moment Cookie." She sighed, putting the lid onto the pasta pan. "Well, the best thing to do is just accept them." The old man smiled, the creases round his eyes deepening. "After all, everything in life is a little strange."

Nellie flashed a smile at him, but it soon fell off.

She wasn't sure anything in life was as strange as what was happening to her now.

 **Who does the voice belong to? We'll find out in chapter six.**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


	7. Meet Julie Bing

Chapter six: Meet Julie Bing

 **Thanks for the lovely reviews everyone! I know this has taken ages for not much, but here's the newest chapter before I go on holiday!**

Unfortunately for Nellie, she had no chance to go on the game in the following week. They were approaching their half-term finals, and the eldest in the school had to study extra hard as they were leaving that year. This meant that any time Nellie wasn't sleeping, eating, or working, she was studying. Sometimes with her friends during breaks and lunches, sometimes with Cookie inside the servant quarters, sometimes on her own on the top bunk, but always studying.

But she couldn't forget the game.

You know how it is, dear reader, when something picks at your mind until it's the only thing you can think about?

Nellie became obsessed with it slowly. She spent her lessons daydreaming up why it resembled her life so uncannily, her nights trying to figure out who the mystery speaker was, and her cleaning time wondering up solutions to how she should go on.

But there was always one thing that could make her look up.

And that something was Jesse.

You know how it is, dear reader, to be young and infatuated? It's at once the best and worst feeling in the world. Nellie had fallen hopelessly for the boy the minute he walked through the door, tripped over the desk and split the enormous pile of books he was carrying. She couldn't believe she'd gone so long without realising he was right there in the other classroom.

He had black hair and deep blue eyes, and pale skin that flushed pink when he was embarrassed. He was never parted from his green hoodie, and paired it off with blue jeans and lighter blue trainers. He always had a smile on his face, and Nellie could be caught staring at him twenty-four seven.

So naturally, it was only a matter of time until her friends noticed.

"Hey Nellie, are you even paying attention?" Fatima shook her hand in front of the other girl's face. Nellie's eyes snapped back to her friend's face. "Of course!" She smiled good-naturedly. "We were talking about the exams, right?"

Fatima sighed. "No! That's the only thing you think about nowadays! Is that really why you're so distracted?"

"Oh, I don't think so…" Katie joined in, smirking. The other two girls glanced at her in confusion, as she grinned. "I think that she's got something completely different on her mind."

Fatima quirked an eyebrow as Nellie scowled. Katie's smug smile widened as she said "I think our little Nell has a crush."

"On who?" Candice chimed in, leaning towards them from her seat across the table. Katie snorted. "Who do you think? Jesse."

"I do not!" Nellie protested, but the other two were already looking over to where Jesse was sitting with some people from the other side of their year. "Hey yeah, he's the one who came into our class the other day, ain't he?" Candice grinned as Fatima squealed "Aww! That's so cute!"

"No, I don't!" Nellie groaned, as the others began gushing. She sighed, and rested her forehead on her hands. The next thing she heard was Julie's voice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the retard group." The bully sneered. The conversation faded as the four girls turned to face her with expressions varying from contempt to fear.

"So, are you all ready for finals? I hear you're getting the 'special' test, right Katie? I mean otherwise, how would you be able to read the questions?" Julie smiled. Katie growled, and Fatima put her hand on the girl's arm. "Ignore her, Katie. She's just a … a …" The girl cursed, searching her brain for the right word.

Julie laughed cru-

Oh dear, I just realised, that sounded strange! My apologies, dear reader – Fatima has trouble finding the right words for things a lot, as she is bilingual, and often gets mixed up between French and English. And usually, this tended to happen at exactly the wrong time.

Julie laughed cruelly. "A what? A _cochon_ , maybe? An _debile_ – an idiot? Well I've got news for you, Froggie, that's what you are!" She shouted, pushing Fatima off her seat. Katie snapped, jumping up and wrestling the other girl to the floor. They began grappling in the dirt, pulling each other's hair and screaming insults, as Nellie and Candice sprang into action trying to pull Katie off, and a small audience began to gather.

"Juwie?" A small voice penertrated the growing crowd of spectators. A small girl wearing blue dungarees and a purple shirt pushed her way through the crowd, a small gaggle of her friends following after her. Julie looked up, and pushed Katie away. Her face lightened, and she brushed off the dirt as she leant towards her little sister. "Ella, what are you doing here?" She asked, her voice still sharp and irate, but more soothingly. Ella looked down at the floor, her pigtails drooping.

"Wanted to see you." She mumbled. Another one of the little ones stepped up – Sakura, the Japense student. "We dug a hole." She explained, pointing back at the fence that separated the older kids from the younger ones. Sure enough, there was a small hole, some sandpit shovels lying next to it, big enough for some four year olds to squeeze through.

Julie sighed exasperatedly. "Why would you do that? You'll see me later. I don't want you to be in here." She scolded, grabbing Ella's arm. "Why do you only do bad things when Etta's off sick…" She spat under her breath, pulling her sister back towards the fence. Before she left, she glanced over at Katie, and her face was easy to read. A mix of anger, hatred and fear spelt out clearly that this wasn't over.

"God, I pity Ella." Candice remarked as they watched the girls leave. Then, as the crowd dispersed, a new voice reached their ears.

"Hey, Kat, you alright?" Said a concerned voice. Nellie stiffened, as Candice and Fatima glanced at each other. "Yeah, I'm fine Jesse." Katie replied to the boy in question, who had run over. He grinned. "Okay then. Watch yourself next time, yeah? Don't lose your temper." He chided, before smiling at the others and going back to join his friends.

The girls, minus Nellie, burst into giggles. Katie flashed a smug smile. "Oh yeah, Nell, did I forget to tell you that Jesse's my neighbour?"

Nellie stood for a few seconds, mouth agape, before glaring at her friends. "Oh shut up."

But they didn't, as young girls are wont to do. And so Nellie decided that she might as well just accept it.

Because in the end, what else can you do?

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


End file.
